David Banks
David Banks is what you would consider an ordinary orphan boy living with his uncle, Spencer Banks. Though no one would suspect that he would become a trainee and later on agent of the National/International Spy Agency known as SGSOS (Secret Government Society of Spies). Characteristics *'Name': David James Banks *'Aliases': Blue Cobalt, #49, Davy Doofus *'Age': 15-18 *'Hair': Brown *'Eyes': Green *'Likes': Motorcycles, surfing, parkour, gymnastics, his newfound friends, Spencer (more of a father figure), Merlin (Uncle figure), Toby (best friend) *'Dislikes': Sadists, abusers, Dean Baker, people like Dean Baker, LOEE, artichokes (gets a gag reflexes), clowns and mimes (got freaked out due to a childhood phobia), crows (considers them bad luck) *'Family': Dean Baker (former guardian), Sarah Baker (step-sister), Mother and Father (unknown/deceased), Spencer Harts (legal guardian) Appearance Casual Spy Suit Background David Banks was born to an unknown Mother, who died when he was very little over 3 months old. His father was unknown, but presumed that there was no father, and that she had gotten knocked up at a sperm donor bank. He was immediately given to one Dean Baker, who merely wanted the child as extra collateral for childcare money, even though he had a little girl on the way from his wife Michelle, who later died during childbirth. From birth to childhood, Dean had abused both him and his own daughter, who had been named Sarah, only giving them little money while he hoarded it all. The only ray of sunshine was a man who came to visit on the weekends named Spencer, who was like an uncle to Sarah, but a real father to David for some reason. According to his files, David had won first prize regional gymnastics under 10, 2 years in a row, and the coach had pegged him as Olympic team material. He also did very well in school with fantastic grades and a “huge IQ”. But when Sarah was being abused by her own father, he quit the gymnastics team and began to get C’s and D’s in school. When he was sixteen, he was arrested for stealing a vehicle owned by his stepdad’s friend just to get even with him insulting him. Though he was bailed out by Spencer, who wanted to take David away from Dean, but David couldn’t, since Sarah couldn’t leave with him, heading straight for home in the process. However, he was met with hostility as Dean and his gang had Sarah hostage, threatening to hurt her if he didn’t tell them who Spencer was (since things about him was very suspicious). Though he wouldn’t tell, even with Dean beating him up to the point of death, he still wouldn’t tell, even with Sarah begging him not to hurt him anymore. However, unknown to David, Sarah, and Dean, Spencer had placed a chip on David's shoulder, so he could hear everything going on around David. Right as Dean is threatening to chop off David's head with a cleaver, Spencer intervenes, talking through a speaker. He tells David to take Sarah with him, and to meet them at the Black Sheep’s pub. Rottweiler and his gang are outside of Dean's house. David and Sarah had to leap from one building to the other to escape them. After they had, he made the V finger sign and walked off. Later on, both teens make it to the pub, where Spencer meets them there. It was there that Spencer admitted he wasn’t related to Dean at all, stating that he was merely undercover watching over David, as it was his mother’s last wish. And now that it was time to repay her for her sacrifice; he offered David a better life, and to teach him his trade: which was being a spy/secret agent for an agency that watched both national and international. But only if he wanted to, saying that David had the potential to be so much more than what he was now. Though David said he would want to, but he couldn’t for Sarah’s sake. Sarah, on the other hand, stated it was better than nothing, so long as one of them had a better life than what they had, and that she would be strong enough for him, kissing his cheek in saying that even though they weren’t blood related, they had each other to anchor one another. However, in the middle of their discussion, Dean, Rottweiler and a group of their friends barged into the pub. They walk over and demand that David and Sarah come back with them. Spencer mildly tells them to back off, but Rottweiler instead threatens him. However, Spencer gave them the ultimatum: if they didn’t leave, they would be in a world of pain and they would lose custody of David and Sarah, leaving them with nothing, or change their ways and treat the two with respect and love (though Sarah whispers they’d never do that, to which Spencer winked in agreement). Dean blows his top off, saying the brats were his to do what he wanted, and that he should f*&k off before he gets dead. This appears to have bothered Spencer, as he stands up and moves for the door. But instead of leaving, he begins to lock the pub's doors, quoting, "Manners. Maketh. The Man." Using a cane, Spencer throws a partially-empty mug at Dean, who falls to the ground. Spencer proceeds to fight the gang, as both David and Sarah look on in awe. After Spencer has defeated the group, he shoots the bartender with an Amnesia dart, because the man was about to call the cops. Spencer sits down and finishes his beer, then asks the two if they would both go, with Sarah as a bonus if she wanted to go… to which both agree. It is then that they move to Westchester, New York, where David and Sarah attend New York High school and later NYU, while undercover, David is trained by the SGSOS (Secret Government Society of Spies) and later makes it to the rank of Secret Agent at the age of 18, along with classmate/rival Roxanne Simpson. Together, he and other fellow agents fight international and national dangers, as well as a spy/agent/assassin agency known as LOEE (Legion of Extreme Evil). Personality David Banks, as an SGSOS agent, is an extremely benevolent character. Before he became a Secret Agent, David was just a tough, rough and slightly bitter individual due to his past. David is fiercely loyal to his friends, refusing to compromise his friends by giving their names when he was arrested, even when threatened with being expelled or jail time. And when his former legal guardian became violent, he did not reveal his Uncle Spencer's identity. He's also sensitive towards animals, even crashing a car to avoid hitting a stray fox. However, it's this sensitivity that also almost lead him to fail the SGSOS tests, when he was required to shoot his cat. Though he manages to put it aside when he’s pushed to the limit, namely against Agent David also displays a very cocky and cool personality, much like every 'chav' teenager. He had a tendency towards rebellion and conflict with authority figures, such as police or parents; especially his stepfather. But when someone he cares or gets close to is threatened or hurt, he will make sure the one who did it will suffer, not believing that killing them would be justified (he marks that killing would be the easy way out). This is shown when Zachary hurts Sarah, and has him electrocuted, knowing that he would survive. Or with Inspector Jean-Pierre Richard when he threatens to sell Sarah for prostitution along with another girl, or threatens to kill her and everyone who has seen David’s face, he makes it so Richard won’t have a face anymore (he breaks, smashes, and slowly cuts the flesh off of Richard’s face to make him unrecognizable or possible to be reconstructed, making him into a monster). But in the end, David is a young man of honor, putting people first before the mission’s over. He hates people who abuse others just to feel powerful or those that believe the lives of the little people mean less than them. His one apparent weakness which has earned him huge complaints is his shyness around girls, whether socializing or trying to seduce them. As Champ once quoted trying to figure it out, ‘He’s got all these gifts, and yet the one flaw he’s got is that he can’t even talk to a girl? Let alone sleep with one?’. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Super Soldier' **'Super Strength' **'Super Speed' **'Healing Factor' **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Photographic Memory' Skills *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Weapons Knowlege **'Sword/Knife Mastery' *'Stealth' *'Gymnastics' *'Athletics' Equipment Relationships David's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Josh Keaton Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Spies Category:SGSOS Category:SGSOS Agents